


A Little Mix Up

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Police, gun mention, mention of murder, not actual murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Finch gets a call from Tommy Boy late at nightBut will this “favor” get them arrested?Warnings: police, mention of murder, mention of fake blood, guns





	A Little Mix Up

Finch turned up the volume on the tv, hoping to drown out the sound of his phone ringing. It didn’t. He sighed and picked up the phone. It was Tommy Boy.

“Hey, Finch, how’s it going?” it sounded like there was static in the background, he probably didn’t have good service. 

“Uh, it’s fine I guess,” FInch shrugged and paused the movie he was watching. “Why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping?” He could hear Tommy Boy laughing on the other end.

“Well, I mean, yeah. But I was doing something and now I need your help,” the boy on the other end sighed. Finch grabbed a jacket and the keys to his apartment.

“What do you need help with?” Finch asked. He thought it would be something small. Maybe his tv wasn’t working, or he was out of batteries, or he lost a phone charger. But he definitely wasn’t expecting what Tommy Boy said next.

“I need your help burying a body and you’re the first person I thought to call,” Tommy Boy sighed. That definitely not something Finch thought he’d hear. This close to Halloween, that wasn’t a sentence he wanted to hear. 

“I am both honored and scared by this statement. Tommy, what did you do?” FInch asked, already out the door and on his way to Tommy Boy’s. Tommy Boy didn’t answer, he just laughed and hung up. “Oh my god, he killed someone,” Finch sighed. 

He was out of breath when he got to Tommy Boy’s. The front door was locked, it almost always was. Halloween decorations were already up, tiny little pumpkin lights were hung up along the hand rails to the porch. The usual white steps had fake blood on them. Well, FInch hoped it was fake, but after the call he got almost half an hour ago, he wasn’t sure if it really was fake. He ignored the decorations and walked around to the back yard. He pushed open the gate and wandered to the back porch, getting ready to push open the door. 

“Finch!” Tommy Boy shouted, scaring Finch and making him jump. 

“Jesus fucking christ, Tommy,” Finch put his hand on his chest and leaned against the side of the house. Tommy Boy grinned and dusted his hands off on his jeans. 

“Come help me bury this body,” Tommy Boy grabbed Finch’s wrist and drug him over to two shovels and a half dug hole. A few feet away was a black trash bag, probably containing the body Tommy Boy was talking about. 

“You didn’t like, kill anyone, did you?” Finch was concerned. Tommy Boy wouldn’t kill anyone, would he? He never really hated anyone, so there wasn’t a reason. He never thought Tommy Boy would murder anyone. “Because, if you did, why? Oh god, I’m an accomplice now. I know about it and I’m helping bury the body. I can’t go to jail! I’m to pretty for jail!”

“Finch, calm down,” Tommy Boy grabbed Finch’s shoulders and laughed, “they’re not putting you in jail because I didn’t kill anybody. There was no crime, no murder, you’re fine. We won't get in trouble for this.”

“But, you said you needed help burying a body,” Finch was confused. If Tommy Boy didn’t kill anyone, then why does he need to bury a body? It doesn’t make sense. 

“Because Les wants to invite friends over for Halloween but he can’t do it at his house,” Tommy Boy shrugged and handed Finch a shovel, “I told him they could hang out here for Halloween, and now I’m decorating.”

“At three am?” Finch asked as he plunged the shovel into the dirt and started digging. 

“Yes, now let’s get to work,” Tommy Boy joined Finch in digging. Almost an hour later and the hole was big enough for the body, which Finch found out was just a mannequin Jack painted specifically for this occasion. Just as they were dropping it in, they heard sirens. They didn’t think much of it, probably just someone trying to break into someone's house.

The gate creaked open and someone was shining flashlights at them. Finch looked over to see two cops, both aiming guns at them and shining flashlights. Dropping the shovel, Finch threw his hands up.

“Step away from the body,” the officer yelled, and Finch and Tommy Boy backed away. Slowly, the officer crept towards them. He nudged the “body” with his foot and holstered his gun. “It’s just a decoration,” he sighed, “sorry about that. We got a call from your neighbors that you were burying a body. We’re sorry for the misunderstanding. But uh, why are you burying a mannequin?”

“Well officer,” Finch sighed, “our friends little brother wanted to hang out with friends this Halloween, and Tommy Boy told them that they could hang out here. So, he’s decorating a bit.” The officer nodded and started heading back to wherever he came from.

“You two have a good night,” he said as he shut the gate.

“What was that about not getting in trouble?” Finch teased as they finished burying the body, leaving the head and leg exposed. 

“Shut up, Finch,” Tommy Boy shook his head and Finch grinned.

“Nah,” Finch shrugged, “I’m good.”


End file.
